Strange Effect
by coldqueen
Summary: Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and baby? Fluffy, smutty, future fic.


**Title: **Strange Effect

**Genre: **Television

**Series:** Gossip Girl

**Characters:** Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass

**Spoilers: **None

**Rating:** R

**Summary: **Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck...and baby?

**Author's Note: **This was written for gossipgirlanon (on livejournal), for the prompt: "Pregnant Blair/Chuck."

* * *

_You've got this strange effect on me_

_And I like it_

* * *

Chuck Bass learned at an early age to never underestimate Blair Waldorf or her effect on him. He may have started with tugging at her pristine baby doll curls to agitate but it took only a handful of years for that tugging to move to his stomach and his hands to stay right where they were. Chuck had never been able to resist Blair and her perfectly coiffed hair, not at ten or at eighteen. There was something so illicit about taking all that intricately plotted beauty and ruining it in as devilish a manner as she'd allow (and she allowed an awful lot) that Chuck could rarely resist it.

Chuck would never get used to waking up to the scent and texture of those curls pressed into his cheek, nor the solid feeling of contentment in his stomach. It'd been a long time since he'd felt the beast within him, the one that hungered for loose women and danger, and part of the reason for that was Blair. She'd used feminine wiles, iron will, and more than a little blackmail and manipulation to finally finagle a stable spot in his life and through her the beast was calmed.

It was mornings like that of today, however, that poked at the beast and made its eyes slit open in awareness. Chuck lay curled around Blair, her russet curls tickling his nose, one hand under the pillow they shared, the other wrapped tightly just under her swollen womb when she carried their child. The feel of his child stretching and pressing against his hand had his signature smirk crossing his lips and Chuck took relish in the knowledge that this new turn of events, this perfect combination of Blair and Chuck, was all his doing. Blair could be manipulative, but this was a ploy not even she would use.

Chuck did.

It was astonishingly easy once he decided that this was the move he was going to make. Blair was the type of girl who believed that protection was the man's responsibility and Chuck was quite persuasive when it came to intimate matters. Push her far enough along that delicious climb to ecstasy and she couldn't remember her name, let alone that he was supposed to be wearing a condom.

It was the thought of his child, growing there under his hand, that brought the growl to his throat. His child within his woman and the beast stretched within him. Even knowing that he had to be careful with Blair, that he had to be more gentle now than he'd been even her first time, didn't lessen his desire to have her.

Chuck pressed his mouth against her neck, his nose nuzzling down the curve of her ear and into the hollow just behind. Her scent was strong there, after every shower Blair dabbed her favorite perfume on the pulse point just below knowing that it drove him crazy. Chuck smiled against her skin and felt her answering shiver as her body instinctively curved into his. His morning reaction, nature getting the better of him, became a true erection, pressing against her soft flesh temptingly. Chuck groaned aloud and felt her body begin to awake to his touch.

Blair whispered his name, stretching minutely as her dreams faded away and she became aware of the body pressing so ardently against her. Chuck had enough decency to wait until her eyes were fluttering open before sliding his hand under her nightshirt and through the soft curls to find the niche hidden there. With rough movements he stroked her to life, manipulating her body like the expert he aspired to be.

Her body was trembling in his arms, the sudden invasion of her relaxed body making every sensation heightened. Chuck watched as her eyes widened before drifting closed again, her pouting lips curving upward as she turned her face to him. It took little temptation for him to taste her lips, stealing the smile that haunted him whenever he was away.

It took even less temptation for him to raise her nightshirt and remove her panties, a horrible accessory that no amount of cajoling or persuasion could convince her to sleep without. She claimed propriety was an important virtue, he explained that they got in the way of him having her; it was a stalemate neither would cede.

Chuck knew that he should be gentle, that he should pull her astride him and let her control their coming together. She knew better than any what her fragile body could take; Chuck didn't have the ability to be so selfless, however. He wanted her and he wanted her immediately, no waiting, no letting her set the pace. It was all he could do to reign in the force with which he pushed inside her, channeling all his aggression into gripping her hips tightly, the skin blushing under his fingers and he knew there'd be mild bruises when they finished. It was that sound she made, though, the slight hitch in her breathing that ended in a small kittenish keen that fractured his control so surely. He lived for that sound, the first sign that she was close to orgasm. If he worked his hips just right he could hit that certain spot within her that would make her come apart around, a spot he'd become very familiar with by touch, by taste, and by head.

Blair's arm wrapped around his neck as he pressed himself against the back of her, his body moving against hers slowly and deliberately. Chuck could feel her body around him, shaking lightly as she gave herself over to his control. It was the headiest aphrodisiac, knowing that Blair was his and only his, that she carried his child, and that she trusted him completely.

Chuck slid his hands from Blair's hips to cradle her swollen womb, caressing the weight of it softly before again sliding one hand lower to where they were intimately joined. He could feel himself sliding in and out of her wetly, her juices clinging to her short curls heavily. Blair moaned roughly at his touch and the sound had him grinning into her hair. It was easy for him to find the soft nub hidden there and use it to push her over the edge. He knew her body almost better than his own, knew the feel of it from every angle, the taste of it in every spot, and could feel the way she made him feel. At one point, the butterflies had seem so strange, so unnatural; now he couldn't imagine living without them.

Blair squeezed her muscles around him, her body clenching vice tight until Chuck was sure they were locked together for all eternity. It wasn't a bad way to go.

Chuck continued to move deliberately and slowly, couldn't afford to hurt her, didn't want to hurt her, and felt her melt like butter around him. Such hot, moist warmth suckling at his body was all he needed to garner his own completion and he bit down on her shoulder lightly as he felt his release pour from his body. Blair laughed lightly as Chuck released his toothy hold on her and eased the grip he held on her. He grinned into the dimpled skin he'd created and blew cool air over her fevered flesh. "Good morning, Waldorf."

Blair answered his laugh with one of her own, turning over and sliding on top of him with only minimal difficulty. Her stomach rested on his and without thinking his hands raised and entwined with hers, both pairs resting to the sides of their bodies. "I knew women were supposed to get randy because of the hormones, but what's your excuse? This is the third morning in a row, Chuck."

He could only smile and answer, quite obviously, "I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

Review, please.


End file.
